Light Novel Volume 4
'Hataraku Maou-sama! Light Novel Volume 4 '(はたらく魔王さま！4) is the 4th book of the Hataraku Maou-sama! Light Novel series. Summary After MgRonald's is placed under construction for renovations, Maou is unable to make any money. To make matters worse, because Gabriel trashed Villa Rosa Sasazuka, it too has been placed under reconstruction leaving the residents of the New Devil's Castle without money or a place to live. Luckily, the landlady, Miki Shiba offers them a part-time job at her middle-aged niece's beach house in Choshi. Meanwhile, Chiho, Emi, Alas=Ramus, and Suzuno follow them to make sure they don't cause trouble. At Choshi, the group meet up with Amane Ooguro and much to their surprise she looks nothing like Miki Shiba. When they went to the beach house, they were amazed by it's lodging facilities which was a far cry from their current home. The store, on the other hand, was in a state of disarray. Maou roped in the help from the rest to at least make the shop more presentable and in a decent state of operation. After the tiring day at preparation work, the group play with fireworks. Amane then accompanied Suzuno, Emi, Alas Ramus and Chiho back to their lodging. Maou, Ashiya and Urushihara also make their own way back. While in their own room, they notice a strange fog outside. Maou also received a message from Chiho that they made their way back but Ooguro walked into the strange fog. Then, the three demons saw a large figure in the fog. They realised that the figure might be a giant demon and rushed outside. It turned out to be a One-eyed tattoed demon and it seemed to have been attacked by a "human". An injured beast demon also appeared. Just as Maou, Ashiya and Urushihara were confused on why the demons were appearing and who was attacking them, a familiar demon appeared. It was Camio, a bird like demon who served Maou for a very long time. He too was seriously injured. Before Camio could be attacked again by the fog, Urushihara used holy magic to summon wind to blow the fog away. When they took refuge in their lodgings once more, Maou and Ashiya revealed themselves to be the Demon King and demon general Alciel to Camio. Camio told them that Ente Isla had fallen into chaos before collapsing and turning into a small round black bird. The next morning was the official opening day for Ooguro's beach house. With the beach house refurnished, Ashiya's cooking and Suzuno's sand sculpture, the place was a roaring success. Unfortunately it was so successful that Maou, Ashiya and Urushihara were unable to cope. They were running out of ingredients and resources and the customers' patience were wearing thin. Emi, Suzuno and Chiho then showed up to help, saving the situation. When the group finally had a chance to take a break, Maou started praising the girls in a very awkward manner, much to their irritation. Urushihara also took the chance to discuss with Emi about Olba's situation. After realising that Chiho, Emi and Suzuno were clueless about the fog incident the previous night, Maou brought them to his lodging where they met Camio (still in bird form). Maou introduced everyone. But when Alas Ramus saw Camio, she got over excited, chased after Camio and fell down. Emi threatens to turn to bird into curry. They asked Camio why he was in Japan. Before Camio could reply, Amane entered the room wondering if Maou and group were killing a chicken or something. Then she said Urushihara was complaining and wanted all of them to continue working at the beach house already before leaving the room. Emi said she would stay behind to listen to what Camio had to say. Camio revealed that Amane was the one who attacked the demons that arrived at Choshi. That night, Emi texted Maou to bring Camio out and not to let Amane find out. When they met up, Camio told Maou and the rest that Olba Meyers had made contact with the demons and told them that they can get ultimate power to rule over Ente Isla, the Demon world and Heaven if they can get the "Holy sword". One of the demons who was closely following Olba's orders was from the Malebranche clan, a demon lieutenant known as Barbaricca. At the moment, a large Demon Army could be heading towards Choshi to find the Holy Sword. Maou, Ashiya, Urushihara, Emi and Camio proceed to find the gate where they find the army from the Malebranche clan. Emi drank a bottle of Holy VitaB and headed out to face the demons in case they started attacking the humans out at sea. Maou was powerless but Camio mentioned the jewelled sword he brought along with him which could restore Maou's power. Unfortunately, it was still in the lodging. As they were frustrating over running back and getting the sword, Amane shows up and hands the sword over to Maou (After provoking him, that is) Meanwhile, Emi was having trouble with the Malebranche group as she had never fought such a large group before. Then it turned out that Ciriatto, one of the chieftains of the Malebrache group had a fragment of Yesod with him. Emi went all out and damaged his claw. However, Ciriatto refused to retreat and Emi had no choice but to continue fighting while not killing any of the demons at the same time. Then someone grabbed Ciriatto's throat, it was Alciel in his demon form with the other three, all with demon magic. The Malebranche clan cowered when they saw the Demon king. After giving the entire army a dressing down for believing in a human, he grabbed Emi and told Ciriatto to return to the Demon world with the news that the Demon King was alive and that he now has one of the Holy Swords. The Malebranche clan then got brought back to the Demon world and the gate was sealed. With the absence of demon magic supply, Maou, Ashiya and Urushihara reverted back to their human form and fell into the sea. Emi had to drag them back to shore. Amane tells the rest that she might be a distant relative of Alas Ramus and then drops the bombshell that she can not long employ them. It turns out that the presence of Maou and the rest affected the spiritual balance of Choshi, causing spirits of the dead to appear. She promised to pay them though and since their house renovations were complete, they could go back. With a flick of a finger, the beach house and other areas disappeared leaving only reward packets with money and their luggage behind. They were unable to contact Amane after that. Amane also left behind a map of places in Choshi they could visit. In the end, the fragment of Yesod that Ciriatto was holding onto was passed to Emi for safe keeping. Chapters *Prologue *Chapter 1: The Devil Finds Himself Jobless, Then Homeless *Chapter 2: The Hero Helps The Devil King Remodel his Workplace *Chapter 3: The Devil Marvels at the Wide World (and Chosi) *Epilogue Gallery HatamaoV4.jpg|link= HatamaoV4 1.jpg HatamaoV4 2.jpg HatamaoV4 3.jpg HatamaoV4 4.jpg V4img-009.jpg HatamaoV4 5.jpg HatamaoV4 6.jpg HatamaoV4 7.jpg HatamaoV4 8.jpg HatamaoV4 9.jpg HatamaoV4 10.jpg HatamaoV4 11.jpg HatamaoV4 12.jpg HatamaoV4 13.jpg HatamaoV4 14.jpg Hyou4.jpg Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Light Novel